Matched Stuck
by SorDem
Summary: In the society officials decide who people love, where they work, and when they die. Humanstuck!AU
1. Chapter 1

This is a spin off of the book Matched. It is a humanstuck!AU

Feel free to review! I'm super open to ideas! I'm hoping to continue the story and do all three books.

I do not own this. I only own my own thoughts.

* * *

Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night? My wings aren't white or feathered: they're teal, made of teal silk which shudders in the wind and bends when I move. First in a circle, then in a line, finally a shape of my own invention. The black behind me doesn't worry me; neither do the stars ahead.

I smile at myself, I was being ridiculous. People cannot fly, though there had been rumours of those who could fly before the society. That was just a silly fairy tale though. Everyone knew that there was no possibility of anyone ever being able to lift off the ground and take flight.

The air train glides smoothly through the starry night and for a moment I feel that I might be the first to lift off and spread my wings out into the vast void that is the night. I smile to myself at the thought of it. Being so carefree was a trait of my own making.

"What in the hell are you smiling about, Terezi?" Dave wonders as a smooth the folds of my teal silk dress down.

"Everything." I tell him. Tonight was the match banquet, an event I had waited for my entire life. Tonight was the night I would be matched by the society. I will finally get to see and hear the name and face of my match for the very first time.

I can't wait. My heart pounds in my chest.

"Don't chicken out on me now, Pyrope." Dave must have noticed how loud my heart was beating. I feel a faint blush dash on my cheeks. I can hear Dirk in the seat next to Dave, Dirk is telling my mother the story of his own match banquet. Dirk was Dave's older brother and had been matched a full year ahead of us along with my older sister Latula. It won't be long until Dave and I have our own stories to share.

"Shut up, Strider." Dave knows me too well, then again he was my best friend.

"Looks like somebody is nervous!" I can almost feel the intense stare down I'm getting from him. I don't need to see his eyes to know he's enjoying teasing me.

"Aren't you?"

"Nah I'm ready. I'm too cool to get nervous anyway." He says the words without hesitation and I believe him entirely. Dave had always been like this, over confident. He'd always been entirely sure about what he wanted. "It doesn't matter if you're nervous, Terezi." He says this gentle now, is this boy trying to comfort me? "Almost ninety-three percent of banquet the people showing up tonight are going to be nervous."

"Did you memorize all of the official Matching material? Nerd."

"Almost." He gave me his normal silly grin as if saying: _what did you expect?_

The gesture makes me laugh and I had to admit that I had memorized the material too. It was easy enough after going over it seven hundred times. This was a huge decision and I wanted to know all the facts before getting tossed into it. "So you're the lucky seven percent who don't show any nervs at all then?"

"Of course." He's such an ass.

"How could you even tell I was nervous?"

"you keep opening and closing _that_." Xander points to the golden object in my hands. "I didn't know you had an artifact." A few treasures from the past float among us. We are only allowed one each though and that makes them hard to come by. The only way to get one now was if your ancestors cared enough to pass one down through each generation.

"I didn't know myself until a few hours ago." I tell him, "Grandfather gave it to me a few hours ago. It's called a compact." I like the name, it fits it perfectly. Compact means small and I am small. A perfect fit if I had to say so myself. I pop it open, showing him how the compartment works. "It used to hold facial powder but I keep my emergency tablets inside instead."

We talk for a little bit, Dave showing me the cuffs artifact he borrowed from his father. They were cute and silver but they couldn't hold things like my artifact could.

Next to me I hear Dirk and my mother draw in their breathe. We've reached city hall where the Banquet will be held. City hall is lit up with white and blue, making it sparkle under the night sky. All my life I had waited to walk up the marble stairs for my Banquet and finally the night had come. I check my face in the reflection of the train window.

I'm distorted slightly but it is still me. Same teal eyes, same black hair. My tiny nose. My dimple I inherited from my Grandfather. All the outward Characteristics that make me Terezi Pyrope, seventeen years of age exactly.

Everyone around me stands, ready to disembark. I hear Dave draw a deep breathe. Maybe he was nervous just like me.

"Here we go." He says to me. I was glad we got called up on the same month. We'd been together all of our childhood so it seemed right to end it this way too.

I smile back at him and give him the standard greeting of our society. "I wish you optimal results."

"You too, Terezi." Dave smirks, looping an arm through mine. I feel my mother do the same on my other side. Tonight would be my night. No it was _our_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

it is easy to identify those of us being matched; not only are we younger than all the others but we also float along in beautiful dresses and tailored suits while our parents and sibling walk around in plainclothes. My heart swells as we enter the Rotunda.

"Vriska! Wait up already!" I spin, my blue satin gown spinning with me. I can see John doing his best to catch up with me. I may have gotten just a tad farther than the rest of the group again. Not that I minded, I was excited! I would be matched today just like the rest of my friends.

Another girl from Oria swoops past me. I knew her as Terezi. She had come here with Dave just as I had knew she would. I on the other hand had come here with my best friend, John. I smile back at him, he was so slow!

"Hurry up John, we don't have much time. Everyone is taking their seats already." I watched as Dave parted ways with Terezi, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room from her. John and I would have to do the same soon.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly in a hurry to get this over with." John looked like a doofus in his tailormade green suit. He stood out far too much. I reached out, linking my arm with his.

"Yeah yeah whatever loser. Just come here." One swift tug and John's face was inches from my own. I knew I had to be fast. The Officials didn't like people lagging behind for any reason. I could tell his cheek turned a hot red color right as my lips brushed against his. "I wish you optimal results."

"Y-Y-You T-T-Too." I grinned at the sight. He was standing there like a doofus again.

I waved to him before joining Terezi at her table. She had brought her mother and sister with her just like I had brought my mother and sister with me. Aranea was busy, picking up the china and telling us some boring facts about the stuff. Who cared about that junk anyway?

Aranea spends months working in old neighborhoods that are being restored for the society to use again. I thought it was super dumb but I guess she liked it a lot. She got to dig up some pretty cool stuff.

"Please be seated." The Officials voice boomed from the microphone. Anyone left standing rushed to find their own seats. It was pretty funny to see.

"They say this dinner is always wasted on the Matchees," A jovial-looking man says from across the table. "So excited they can't eat a bite." And it's true. A girl out our table clad in pink seemed to be staring at her food, unable to touch it. I knew the girl, her name was Feferi. I couldn't remember her last name but I did remember that I had always pined her as a single. I guess I was wrong.

I don't seem to have this problem though. I don't gorge myself but I do eat until I am full. The roasted vegetables, the savory meat, and best of all the chocolate cake for dessert. It all tasted so much better than foilware we normally given to eat. My thoughts wandered back to John. Was he enjoying himself?

I have just finished my cake as we hear the announcer above. "We are ready to announce the matches."

They go in order, by the alphabet. I would be near the end. Or so I had hoped anyway. At least I would get to see Johns match soon.

"John Egbert."

John squirms as he makes his way up to the front. His looks nervous.

There is of course a system to matching. In City Halls across the country Matchees wait to see their Match for the first time. Everyone holds in a breath as John steps into place, I feel my whole body shake. I'm a fool to hope that his match might be me.

The screen in front of John flashes with the face of a girl I know. That face is mine. My face turns beet red and I can see John's face do the same. "Vriska Serket. John Egbert you have been Matched with Vriska Serket."

I find myself standing, facing John. An official hands both John and myself a silver box. Inside there is a microcard containing everything I could ever want to know about John. Later down the road this same box will hold the ring from our marriage contract. I want to open now but I know I must wait.

We are both seated and I can't focus on what's going on anymore. I couldn't believe it, I was matched with John. Someone must have really been watching over me to make this dream come true. I don't listen to anymore of the ceremony. Not until a girl from my table is called up.

"Terezi Pyrope." The announcer is firm.

Terezi leaves our table, making her way up front. "I hope you get what you want, Pyrope." I whisper the words to myself. I want her to feel like I feel now. Completely happy.

* * *

I'm feeling really inspired so I'm going to be pumping these out. Here's a nice change. Vriska's POV. This is some nice Spiderbreath for a friend of mine, and for myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Terezi Pyrope."

It is my turn.

I stand up, letting go of my mothers hand, and turn toward the screen. I feel my heart pounding. I'm so nervous. I'm tempted to twist my hands but I keep them still. I must stay calm. I hold perfectly still, my chin pointed up as I stare at the screen. I am ready.

I watch and wait but nothing happens. I remain still, determined to show my match someone who is poised and lovely. Why has nothing happened? The screen remains black.

I stand and look at the screen, and as the seconds go by I am tempted to reach out for my mother. I keep still though. I can hear the whispers start around me.

The screen is black.

This can only mean one thing.

The whispers rise around melike birds beating their wings under city hall. "Your match is here this evening." I remember that the same had happened to John but a picture of Vriska had at least shown up, so why was my screen blank?

These thought tumblr in my brain and I close my eyes briefly, as I realize I know my match. I went to school with him, I played dart with him, and I had swimming lessons with him. The chance of this happening twice in a Banquet was unheard of.

"Dave Strider."

At his table Dave stands up. a sea of clinking glasses and silver boxes stretch before us.

I can't believe it.

This must be a dream. This surely could not actually be happening. I feel the stares of those around me. It doesn't feel real until Dave smiles at me, and suddenly I find myself smiling back. I knew this boy, I knew my match. In fact I was his best friend. I break protocol, giving him a tiny wave. Dave returns it.

"You may take your seats." I flush a bit before returning to my seat. I pinched my wrist, was this real. As I sat Vriska reached out, taking my hand in hers. My mother hugged my shoulders and Latula patted my back. They were all so happy for me.

Before we leave the hostess asks Dave and I to stay behind with her. She explained that our rules would be different and that since we knew each other we would have to proceed differently.

The rest of the night is a blur and soon I find myself on the air train home. My mom and Dave's Father can't stop talking about how choice this set up was. It was as if all of their prayers had been answered. I didn't listen. My eyes stayed on the silver box in front of me. I was still in shock.

"I can't believe it." My voice is shaking slightly, and for a moment I feel like I might be floating.

I can just hear Dave laugh. He didn't seem in as much shock as I did.

I feel myself blush as Dave offers me a hand and helps me off the train. Before I know it though I'm home.

Back in my room, I shake the tablets from my compact. Blue, Green, and Red.I slide the tablets back into the cold metal cylinder they are normally in.

I know what the Blue and Green tablets do. I don't know anyone who knows for sure what the Red tablet does. There have been rumors about it for years, none of them true.

I climb into bed and push the thought of the Red tablet out of my head. For the first time in my life I am allowed to dream of anything I want. I dream of Dave.

* * *

Sorry for this being kinda short. The next ones will be bigger I promise!


End file.
